Homo Sapiens Novus
See also: Terrans Summary Homo Sapiens Novus are genetically engineered Terrans who were created with the intent of creating a 'super soldier' Creation The Terran Empire engaged in many experiments to create so called 'super soldiers'. Their efforts resulted in a Terran who had a far greater intelligence, strength, endurance and life span than that of a normal human. The Imperial Star Forces worked hard to refine their designs to include psychological conditioning to make their soldiers obey orders without question and remove pesky things like emotion. Nearly all of this research was moved to the Mu Arae system. However with the collapse of the Terran Empire, the experiments were abandoned hastily as enemy fleets approached. As the R&D team fled they activated the experiments and ordered them to hold the research facilities for as long as possible, then destroy everything and fight to the death. Unfortunately, the approaching enemy fleet completely ignored the system thinking that it was deserted and the experiments held the facilities for as long as possible. In fact they still defend them today. Physical Characteristics Homo Sapiens Novus as the experiments came to call themselves show many outward similarities to their cousins, ordinary Terrans albeit taller and somewhat more heavily built. The life span of Homo Sapiens Novus is roughly 500 years thanks to their advanced immune systems and slow metabolisms. Homo Sapiens Novus are extremely strong and have extreme levels of physical and mental endurance allowing them to operate in high gravity environments. Able to tolerate extremes of temperature far beyond that of a normal Terran, Homo Sapiens Novus are well suited to fighting on planets with temperatures ranging from 180K-360K. Homo Sapiens Novus have highly advanced intelligence which makes them superb pilots, tacticians and strategists. Homo Sapiens Novus are extremely literal, loyal, emotionless and tenacious. With their lack of emotion and imagination (outside warfare of course) Homo Sapiens Novus form romantic attractions very rarely, though they do so for life. This means that the population of Homo Sapiens Novus has grown extremely slowly and the entire population is 102,453,759 as of the last census. They were also designed to interface directly to Terran technology, they have since evolved this ability and their technology to unprecedented heights, in theory a single person could pilot even the largest ship. Such neuro-synaptic technology is unique to Homo Sapiens Novus, however they have built a neuro-synaptic interface tablet (N-SIT) that a Terran can use to interface with a computer by placing their hand upon it. Whilst nowhere near as sophisticated as the natural links (and incompatible) these devices are a major export. Enhancements The following is a breakdown of the major changes made to a base Terran made by the Terran Empire in creating Homo Sapiens Novus *'Skeletal Structure' - Increased durability of bones, taller, broader. Rib cage altered to protect all internal organs. *'Cardio-Pulmonary System' - Added secondary (backup) heart, additional lung, oxygen can be extracted from any gas or liquid in lungs, lungs do not absorb any other gasses into blood, highly robust, blood made highly efficient. *'Immune System' - Massive upgrades, virtual immunity to all Terran diseases, able to regenerate lost cells, primary factor in long life span. *'Muscles' - Vastly increased efficiency and strength. *'Digestive System' - Vastly increased efficiency, toxin removal highly effective, virtual immunity to poisons and toxic substances, able to ingest any organic matter. Most Homo Sapiens Novus can go a full moth without eating or drinking anything without serious effects. *'Reproductive System' - Females can release eggs at will, extending the period of fertility to a female's full lifetime, pregnancy shortened to 9 weeks. *'Integumentary System' - Skin able to adjust pigmentation to incident UV levels, able to regulate temperature within norms between 180K and 360K (unclothed). *'Neural System' - Vastly upgraded hand-eye co-ordination, redesign of pain sensors (a Homo Sapiens Novus can sense pain, but doesn't feel it per se), removal of sleep dependance, improved logical reasoning, reduced emotional response, ability to interface directly with Terran technology via touch. *'Sensory System' - Sight: Improved low light response, improved resolution, IR-UV detectors added, self protecting against high intensity EM radiation. Hearing: Improved auditory range, sound filtration, protection from sounds over 100dB. Smell: Able to distinguish chemical formula from scent, improved receptors to enable tracking. Taste: Able to distinguish chemical formula from taste. Touch: Improved sensory perception, ability to interface with Terran technology. *'Psycho-Indoctrination' - This phase of improvements was only partially completed, the only part completed was the order Defend this Research Station. Attitude The manner in which the Homo Sapiens Novus are compliant and unquestioningly loyal to orders is problematic, however, as their continued defence of a single unwanted system shows. That said as the experiment was unfinished Homo Sapiens Novus are only really loyal to their own race, its Empire and their original orders. The only faction containing Homo Sapiens Novus is that of their own devising, the Preliator Empire. Homo Sapiens Novus love warfare and weapons though their society has 4 core priciples: Military Service (compulsory for 50 years), Civilian Service (usually in the Muneris), Trade and Parenthood. Homo Sapiens cannot stand ineptitude or inefficiency, and all of their efforts maximise the gains. Many outside observers add labels such as cruel, but ruthless is probably more accurate. For instance most militaries would make efforts to accommodate prisoners of war, however to a Homo Sapiens Novus keeping such prisoners is a waste of resources and would either kill them, or interrogate and then kill them. Homo Sapiens Novus often leave one survivor (nearly always a low ranking grunt) to tell their superiors of what transpired. Category:Race